The present invention relates to a method of constructing self-aligning bearings and bushings (all of which are hereinafter referred to as "bearings"), and to products produced thereby. This application comprises an improvement over my previous U.S. Pat. No. 3,471,207, patented Oct. 7, 1969, entitled "Bearing Liner Having Etched Particles Embedded Therein;" and U.S. Pat. No. 3,528,714, patented Sept. 15, 1970, entitled "Bearing and Method of Bearing Construction;" and U.S. Pat. No. 3,562,885, patented Feb. 16, 1971, entitled "Method of Making Bearing."
Traditionally, bearings have been lubricated by liquid lubricants such as oil. It has been necessary to design such bearings carefully so that they would retain oil for some time. Even with the best design, however, it has been necessary to periodically replenish the oil supply. If the oil was not replenished, either because the bearings were in out-of-the-way locations or because they were not properly maintained, the bearings became dry and wore rapidly.
Many efforts have been made to produce bearings using dry lubricants such as various types of plastic, graphite, or special chemicals. Generally speaking, these dry lubricants are soft and consequently are easily distorted under heavy loads. In particular, either the dry lubricant was squeezed out of the bearing or else the bearings became loose and wore rapidly. In addition, it is characteristically difficult to bond such dry lubricants to a desired bearing member. Furthermore, many efforts have been made to produce such dry lubricant bearings which are adaptable for extreme temperature applications, that is, for operation in temperatures ranging from -100.degree. to +500.degree. F. The results of these efforts have had only limited success and there still remains a distinct need for such bearing and liners therefor.